


You took my breath away

by Tmnttrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance, Langst, M/M, hurt keith, klance, lance centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmnttrash/pseuds/Tmnttrash
Summary: Two pining boys with a limited air supply, what are they gonna do as they drift in space? I guess confess is on that to do list.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 82





	You took my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Hopefully you enjoy reading! Please leave a comment below :)

Silence. Silence was the one of the few words Lance could use to describe this moment. It was dark, empty and silent. The only sound he could hear was Keith's breathing and his own. He sighed and watched as the glass of his helmet fogged up. It has been two days twelve hours and thirty six minutes since he and Keith have been floating in space.   
They have been alone and he knew it was taking its toll on both of them. The team still haven't found them since they had been thrown off of the planet they were negotiating with. He and Keith were suppose to be making the Avicots, and very tall and bird like species, allies of Voltron. It was suppose to be an easy get in and get out type of deal. It had all been going okay until the Chief of the Avicots had drugged their drink and put them in an escape pod as they were paralyzed.   
The escape pod sent them into space, far away from the planet they were assigned too. And if you thought that wasn't bad enough, they had set the escape pod to destruct once it got far enough. Which overall was a genius idea for them to think of, but it was terrible for Lance and Keith to try to scramble their way out with not all the feeling returned to their body. They had barely made it out before the explosion counted down to one.   
They had gotten far enough away that they didn't get killed but their armor was damaged from the blast. The tank that held all their oxygen had started to leak and they both knew they only had a little bit of time.  
Lance heard the beeping in the helmet which let them know he only had about 2 hours left of oxygen. A second later he heard Keith's go off.   
"Keith? What was one thing you regret not doing" Lance asked as he watched the emptiness of space with dull eyes and he and Keith slowly spun in circles.   
"What's the point of that Lance?" Keith asked and Lance saw Keith give him the side eye.   
Lance shrugged, as best as he could given that he and Keith's elbows were locked and their backs were pressed together.   
"Dunno, just was curious is all. Something to pass the time I guess."   
Keith sighed and there was about 2 minutes of silence as Lance watched the oxygen get lower and lower. No matter how long he held his breath, it still kept going down.  
" I regret leaving Voltron for years." Keith admitted.  
Lance's eyes widened, he had missed Keith in the years he was gone. Lance was happy he found his mom. He wanted nothing more than Keith to be happy. Lance was thinking about leaving, he wanted to. Keith deserved to be the red paladin again as Shiro had come back. Allura was progressing in piloting blue, he was a seventh wheel that had no spot. He should have left, not Keith. He should have talked to Keith more and made him stay, he wanted nothing more than his so called "rival" to be there with him. "I regret not telling you to stay." Lance whispered back. Lance tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "I missed you so much, the whole team did. I'm such an idiot for letting you leave," Lance said and self hatred was evident in his voice. "You deserved to be the red paladin. Not. Me."  
"Lance I-"   
Lance interrupted Keith and said, "You were always better than me. You were top of the class being a fighter pilot. You were everything that I never was. Everyone compared me to you. Everyone said that I would never, NEVER be as good as Keith." Lance said with a self deprecated laugh. "I never was good enough, was I?" Lance stopped with a sad smile on his face as a tear ran down his face. He couldn't wipe it and he hated the feeling of being so weak and crying.   
"Lance, I was never something special... I was just some foster kid who never found a home. I was a loner and no one liked me. No one at the garrison liked me. I was only there because of Shiro everyone had said. You...you make everyone happy. You were one of the only reasons I came back. You aren't some cargo pilot Lance, and you aren't some understudy. You are the Pilot of the Red Lion because you are strong and fierce and loyal. I couldn't ask for a better member of the team. I'm so proud of you Lance."   
Lance smiled, "Thank you Keith. Seriously, it means a lot."  
"No problem Lance."   
Lance smirked and looked sideways at Keith, "By the way, I do remember the bonding moment."  
Keith jerked as he tried to look at Lance and trying not to disconnect their elbows.   
"I knew it! You jerk!"   
Lance laughed while Keith fumes at him. There was only playfulness in both of their voices. After the bickering there was once again silence. They floated for another ten minutes of silence and Lance had gone back to counting down his air. He had 1 hour and 36 minutes left. "Keith, how much air do you have?"   
When Lance got no answer he tried to face Keith, "Keith!"   
When he goes no answer get again he unhooked one of his arms to try to get Keith to face him. He finally managed to have Keith face him, and hooked his arms around him so he wouldn't float off.   
When he looked at Keith it was something out of his nightmares. He's oxygen had run out so he was gasping for air and his eyes were closed up in pain. "Oh my god Keith!"   
Lance should have checked sooner how much air Keith had, he was such an idiot. Without our hesitating he ripped off Keith's helmet and Keith reached his hands up to claw at his throat as he gaped like a fish trying to get air. Lance quickly ripped off his helmet and put it on Keith's head. Keith took a breath of air and his head cleared. "Thank you Lan-" He opened his eyes and saw Lance, smiling at him, without a helmet. "Lance what are you doing?! Take your helmet back!" Keith screamed as he tried to rip it off but Lance kept pushing it down onto his head. Lances attempts got weaker as time went on and Keith managed to rip it off his head and lift Lances head up and try to put it on his head. Lance kept pushing it away and Keith was getting frustrated. Keith's eyes were pleading as he looked into Lances sad eyes and Lance shook his head. "I love you Lance. Please." Keith mouthed as no sound came out. Lance said, "I love you too"   
Keith surged forward and kissed Lance, all the love and admiration showing itself in the kiss. They broke apart and just leaned their foreheads together as they stared into eyes. Lances eyes slowly closed and his body went limp against Keith's. Tears rolled down Keith's cheeks as he pulled Lance closer and felt his head being lightheaded. He wished he told Lance how he felt earlier. Keith chuckled as he thought that Lance had really took his breath away. It was such a dumb thought but it was probably something Lance would think.   
As his vision finally got dark and he couldn't feel his limbs anymore, he shut his eyes and held Lance as he slowly faded away.   
He always thought he was go down in a war, not some betrayal. He was fine that he was dying with someone he loved and that was his last thought until he slipped into nothingness.

Team Voltron had found them one day later, clung to each other without their helmets on. They had brought their corpses back onto the ship as the helmets were still blaring alarms for no oxygen being left. They were too late.


End file.
